Mortum Blackheart.
Mortum Blackheart was één van de laatst overgebleven engelen en ook de moordenaar van zijn eigen ras. Hij is dodelijk verwond door een vrouw. Background information. Mortum was de bastaardzoon van de koning van de engelen. Die koning was tevens de enige die van hem hield.. Niemand hield van hem omdat hij geboren was als een "gevallen engel" Engelen zijn meestal wit en puur en bezitten het element licht as hun primaire element. Gevallen engelen zijn daarentegen zwart, vatbaar voor zonden en hebben duisternis als hun primaire element. Gevallen engelen zijn zeer zeldzaam en worden vaak direct bij de geboorte verbannen. Dit doen de engelen niet uit racisme omdat ze zwart zijn, Maar omdat ze altijd vroeg of laat slecht worden en de engelen ze liever kwijt dan rijk zijn. Mortum was dus niet geliefd door iemand anders dan zijn vader die hem alleen kon redden van de executie omdat hij godverdomme de koning was. Op een dag kwam er een man de stad binnen, geen engel maar een mens. Hij bleek later een huurmoordenaar te zijn. Gestuurd om mortum te vermoorden als "Voorzorgsmaatregel". De koning gaf die dag een speech vanaf zijn balkon en zijn hele familie (Inclusief Mortum) stond bij hem op het balkon. De huurmoordenaar zag zijn kans schoon en smeet een speer naar hem toe. Het ging alleen niet helemaal zoals gewenst. Want de koning gaf zijn eigen leven voor dat van Mortum. Achteraf was het misschien beter geweest om Mortum gewoon dood te laten gaan want door de dood van zijn vader knapte er iets in hem. Zijn bruine ogen werden rood en scheurde de speer uit zijn vaders lijk en stak hem in dat van de koningin. Daarna vermoorde hij alle prinsen en prinsessen in een keer door een schokgolf van duisternis naar hun toe te smijten. Hij ontdekte dat hij de kracht van een persoon of object kon stelen en daardoor zelf sterker werd. In de dagen die volgden vermoorde hij honderden engelen en werd hij steeds sterker. Totdat hij op een gegeven ogenblik de planeet liet ontploffen om de schokgolf tot zich te nemen als kracht. Hij werd verslaafd aan het vergaren van kracht en dus ging hij door naar de volgende planeet: Gundalia. hier ontmoette hij een man genaamd max die ook bezig was met massale genocide. Hij vocht een paar jaar lang met max en hielp hem met het afmaken van 2/3 van de gundaliaanse bevolking totdat ze een domme keuze maakten. Ze gingen naar een planeet genaamd Hyrule om de kracht en ziel te stelen van een persoon genaamd Link. Aangekomen op Hyrule werden ze echter verrast door de generaal van hyrule. Ze gingen haar wat nonchalant te lijf omdat ze niet wisten dat zij ook goed kon vechten. Ze had binnen de kortste keren Mortum's Linkervleugel Afgehakt en hem drie keer in zijn rug gestoken. Max wou de generaal te lijf gaan met zijn krachten maar voordat hij dit kon doen was ze al versterkingen aan het halen. Max kon nog net wegkomen met zijn leven en mortum bleef liggen om te sterven aan zijn wonden. Meer dan vierduizend jaar na zijn dood wordt hij uit de dood teruggebracht met behulp van zijn ziel. Hij is zowel de 1ste als de 23ste conqueror en Max zijn beste vriend. Powers and Abilities *Controls darkness in an insane way and learned to master ice too. He controls the rest a bit and, like Max doesn't know light at all. *Can Drain a person of his will to live and take it as power for himself. *Can Teleport to any place he can see. *Can Duplicate himself and others. *Can manipulate the forms of matter (Gas, Liquid, Solid) Category:Army of Shadows Category:Forces of Evil Category:High Council of Evil Category:Forces of Evil (Commanders) Category:Personages